Time and Space
by MissFioLee22
Summary: {Fem!Edd/Kevin} After a mishap with a machine straight out of Eddy's crazy imagination, Dee and Kevin find themselves in strange new worlds. How long will they have in these places, and what can they do about the problems keeping them there? And more importantly, Can Dee find them a way home? {Parallel Universes, and Different dimensions await.} [no flames thanks]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Dee watched the baseball fly cross the field as her boyfriend rounded the first base. It was sailing, higher and higher, until it went out of the field and, "Home run for the Clobbers!" Dee grinned, shooting out of her seat with the rest of the crowd. Nazz, who demanded to sit next to the teen, pulled her into a death gripped hug. Three more bodies were added to the hug as Marie, Sarah, and Jimmy cheered with the two girls. The group followed the rest of the crowd out onto the diamond, squishing Dee in between the others. Kevin was hoisted up on shoulders as the surrounding players broke out in chants and cheers.

As she drew closer to the red-head, Dee felt a familiar tug at the core of her body. She stopped for a moment, placing a hand on her abdomen as if willing it to cease. Nazz and the others did not seem to notice, much to her relief. A certain red-head however did take note of a scared expression he had come to know. Skillfully, Kevin pushed himself off the shoulders of his team mates, pushing his way through fans. When he finally made it to Dee, he took her up in his arms and ran off toward the locker room.

"How much time?" He asked, pushing the locker door open. Dee writhed in his arms, pain shooting through her body.

"N-not enough." She breathed her answer, as he settled her on one of the benches. Kevin did not waste time, pulling his jersey and pads off his body. _When the circumstances' are different I shall take time to admire his physic. _Dee laughed painfully at her thoughts. She had seen Kevin stripped several times before, each time had been the same; close to leaving a now peaceful place that the two of them created after finding each other again.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Kevin thumbed her cheeks as tears she had not even realized were there, rolled off her cheeks. She could only nod. Of course it would, next time they would figure this out. Next time they would be able to go home.

"Please… Please remember everything." The words came through clenched teeth as Dee doubled over. "I… I lov—"

"NO!" Kevin reached out to grab her, but in a flash Dee was gone. The sound of the rest of the Clobbers filing into the locker room was the last thing Kevin heard as the same blinding light reappeared and engulfed him. Just like the first time…

**{~The First Time Through~}**

It had been a normal day for the Eds. Dee had been forced into creating some crazy machine out of what could be found in the junkyard, Ed got in the way though he tried his hardest to help her every which way. Half way in to building the stupid machine, Dee was greeted by a headlock, causing a part of the machine to be tampered with unknowingly. She squealed, a hand instantly going to her hat out of habit.

"Kevin! Have we not already moved past these silly antics?" As the arm loosened the hold on her head, Dee looked up at the former bully of the Cul De Sac. She was still in a strange sense of disbelief every time she looked into those emerald eyes. She reasoned that this was something she wore plainly on her face, for every time her thoughts would trick her into believing it was all a dream, Kevin would crush his lips against hers. That time was no exception.

"It ain't a dream, babe." He grinned fully releasing the poor girl, who was trying to catch her breath after the searing kiss left her lightheaded.

She rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.

"Isn't." She corrected; another habit she had picked up, though this one after she had begun dating the jock from across the round-about. Dee moved around the jock, continuing her work on Eddy's machine. "What do I owe the visit, Kevin?" She offered an innocent smile, showing off the small gap in her front teeth that had survived through years of braces. It was that very smile that sent butterflies through Kevin's stomach and caused the teen to blush feverously.

"Whatever dork. So what is all this? Another scam prop?" The red head raised an eye brow at the mess of mechanical parts. Dee gave a giggle, wiggling a wrench at him.

"Perhaps. Though I promise if it is that you and the others shall be perfectly save from the scam itself. I highly doubt that this will even function." After a few more minutes of tinkering, Dee took a step back, placing her tools on the ground. "Care to see a test run?"

Kevin offered a shrug, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What does it do?"

Dee simply smiled. "I haven't the slightest idea." Before anything more was said the ravenette flipped a switch and took a step back. A flash of electricity connecting through old wires, and a sudden burst of smoke were the entire machine offered, before the mechanism blew sending the couple falling backwards. Sharp stabs of pain were sent through the two as pieces of metal embedded into soft flesh.

Yells of concern could be heard as the other teens of the Cul De Sac began to gather around the mess. Slowly the smoke began to dissapitate, but it was quickly replaced by a blinding white light and a shrill scream of pain. When all this was over and the old gang was able to see again, they were greeted by empty space and outlines of where their friends had once been.

Only one teen knew what might have happened in the few moments before the dust settled so to speak. But she was gone.

Hello everyone!

This is my first Kevedd story so please be gentle when if it happens that some characteristics are missing and what not. I promise it will get better as the story goes on. Speaking of the story can anyone guess what might have happened to our lovely pairing? :3? Well that will be explained in chapter two. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! (In fact they are treats and make me want to update that much quicker.)

I can't wait to see you guys in chapter 2! (BTW it's a sing-song chapter.)

{Sneak Peek of Chapter 2}

She couldn't help herself. The words just came out as if she had no control. A hand flew to her mouth, as she tried to keep the song from leaving her mouth. Kevin simply stared at her in confusion; numerous questions filled his mind, but were quickly dismissed at the sight of Dee struggling to control the way her words were formed.

_"Oh, I can't take another heartache,_

_ Though you say you're my friend, I'm at my wits' end!_

_ You say you're love is bona fide,_

_ But that don't coincide with the things that you do_

_ And when I ask you to be nice, you say"_

Though the words were muffled by her hand Kevin was able to make them out all the same.

"Dee—" She cut him off, placing the hand that covered her mouth over his. Music that seemed to come from nowhere filled the empty hall as Dee once again began singing.

_" You've gotta be_

_ Cruel to be kind in the right measure,_

_ Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign,_

_ Cruel to be kind means that I love you,_

_ Baby, you've gotta be cruel to be kind. _

_Well I do my best to understand dear,_

_ But you still mystify, and I want to know why._

_ I pick myself up off the ground_

_ To have you knock me back down again and again!_

_ And when I ask you to explain, you say _

_ You've gotta be_

_ Cruel to be kind…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music?

The pain had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

Dee opened her eyes, and was met with the familiar décor of her bedroom. The smell of her lemon cleaning spray, and the faint flower based oil she used on a daily basis after starting her relationship with Kevin (because he had commented how nice it smelled on her), gave Dee a mixed feeling of comfort and unease. The only thing that told her the incident was real was the metal shards that were still embedded into the otherwise flawless skin of her stomach. She stared for a good hour at the metal in the full length mirror that occupied the back of her bedroom door, before it slowly disappeared, returning her skin to it's normally blemish free look. She began to hyperventilate.

There was the faintest sound of a guitar being strummed.

_"Seventeen years and my life is still_

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope _

_ For a destination"_

A hand flew to Dees mouth, while the other sprawled out over her stomach where the metal was once visible. After a moment of standing like that she ran out of her bedroom.

_"And I realized quickly when I knew I should _

_ That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man _

_ For whatever that means…" _

Tears began to form in her eyes, as she stumbled down the stairs and into her living room.

_"And so I cry sometimes _

_ When I'm lying in bed _

_ Just to get it all out _

_ What's in my head…"_

Dees eyes nearly bulged out of her head at that last line. Perhaps her emotions had taken over the logic in her mind and caused her to have a break down. Or… and she seriously hoped this was not the case, perhaps the lyrics of this particular song were perfectly matching her actions. Either way she needed to find help.

With a quick survey around her house it was clear that her parents had still yet to return from their latest business trip, which was fine for her. Instead she quickly made her way outside and was instantly frozen by what she saw.

_ "And I am feeling a little peculiar _

_ And so I wake in the morning _

_ And I step outside _

_ And I take a deep breath and I get real high _

_ And I scream at the top of my lungs_"

The next line was not sung, or even spoken by her as she looked out at the other luxurious houses, and a defined lack of Cul De Sac.

"What's going on?" Dee looked across the road and was over joyed to see Kevin. She waved to him and opened her mouth to call out to him, which she immediately regretted.

_"And I say, hey hey hey hey _

_ I said hey, what's going on? _

_ ooh, ooh ooh _

_What's going on? _

_ And I say, hey hey hey hey _

_ I said hey, what's going on?"_

As Kevin made his way over to her, the sound of the guitar faded and the insatiable feeling to sing subsided. Dee relaxed in that moment, sighing out of relief. She jumped into Kevin's arms the moment he was close enough. He held her tightly, all confusion as to what was going on out the door the moment he had her in his arms.

"I think I know what that machine Eddy wanted does…"

{~:~}

"Hold up." Kevin held a hand up to show he needed a moment to process everything that Dee had just explained to him. It was a lot of guessing and probability to wrap his head around. "Let me get this right. Eddy wanted a working time machine. And you willingly tried to provide him with one correct?" A small nod from Dee and he continued. "So something must have happened, right? Something was tweaked with the design or whatever and it caused us to time travel?"

"Almost… I think that machine brought us to a different time continuum altogether… A parallel world if you will." Dee held onto a mug of now cold coffee that had yet to be touched.

There was an extended pause.

"So… You can recreate it right? I mean if anyone could then it would be you. Right?" Another pregnant pause.

"I don't know. But I am going to try."

{~:~}

At 3:15 in the afternoon a loud knock at Dee's front door brought both, her and Kevin out of the deep concentration the two had slipped into. As Dee made her way to the door, she missed the sudden frantic look that crossed Kevin's face as numerous memories that, if one could only guess, came from what would have been his previous years in this parallel world.

Another knock to the door, had Dee grumbling about impatience. When a third knock was made she knew exactly who it would be, but just as she reached for the door, the locks clicked. She had a spilt second to pull her hand away, least it get hit by the hard wood. "Goodness!"

A laugh pulled Dee into the same state that Kevin had just come out of as memories' of her own, or what she believed to be her own, flooded her mind. The 'episode' as Dee knew it would be called, lasted only a few seconds; not nearly long enough that the intruder, who towered over her, had noticed. She took a deep breath the moment that shadow of the other person was over her body, all she had to do was give a quick, short, loud scream and Kevin would come save her. But instead, the moment her Cyan eyes met Cyan she squealed and threw herself at the person. "EDDWARD!"

"Finally Sockhead, if you're brother hadn't shown up, Ed and me'd have been out here all night." Eddy's crude grammar was pushed aside as the short teen made his way into the house, followed by their tall friend.

"Heya Double Dee, do you have any gravy?" Dee laughed, though it was a different world, something's would never change. It was something that gave her comfort.

Kevin was in the cramped hallway in 10 seconds. The moment he heard Eddward's name he got a chill down his spin. He had a single memory that coincided with that name. It was dark, unpleasant and threatening.

{Kevin's Eddward Memory}

_It was never easy to hide a relationship. Not that Kevin had wanted to hide it. They did only because Dee had asked them too. Something about the football team not liking her, and the other populars giving him a hard time. This was something Kevin had deemed bullshit. Every time Dee would walk home without him, all the moments they could have been together in school, those times he just wanted to reach out and hold her hand; but knowing she would flail into a fit that moment he got close. Bull shit. They had every right to show their relationship._

_It was in no way that he had meant to reveal their relationship. Dee herself said that while in the sanctity of her home they could be open with the relationship. They simply had no idea that someone would be home that day._

_"Come on Dee." Kevin had a firm grip on her hips as she tended to the dishes. The action sent shivers running down her spin. She huffed, placing the dish in her hands down before turning to look at him._

_"One kiss, then I am going back to cleaning. Alrig—" She was cut off by lips melding against her own. The kiss was sweet, and left Dee wanting another._

_"Eddeen?" the soft sound of music filled the room; neither paid it any mind as it had always been something that just happened._

_Dee looked up into emerald eyes. "Yes Kevin?"_

_He smirked, happy to see that she was playing along. "How do you call your lover boy?"_

_Dee grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck. She lowered her voice some, making herself sound as powerful as she could. "Come here lover boy!"_

_Kevin gulped pulling her closer to his body. "And if he still doesn't answer?"_

_This action brought a small pink tongue to run across Dee's lips, she pressed herself as close as she could to Kevin, tilting her head up just slightly, lips pursed as she recited, "Oh lover boy?"_

_Kevin had to forcibly restrain himself from crushing his lips against hers once again. After taking a breath, Kevin continued the scripted back and forth. "A-and if he _still _doesn't answer?"_

_It was Dee's turn to smirk as she witnessed Kevin's Adams apple bob with another gulp. "I just say-"_

**_"_**Baby

O-oh baby

My sweet baby

You're the one**_"_**

_Kevin grinned, pulling back just far enough to be arm's length from Dee. He took one of her hands and led her into a cha-cha. Dee left awkward as she tried to perform the actions involved in the dance. _

**_"Baby…_**

**_O-oh baby_**

**_My sweet baby…_**

**_You're the one."_**

_Kevin spun Dee around once as the dance and song ended. When the last bit of music faded from the room, the two were left swaying back and forth. They were deeply wrapped in each other's embrace, so far gone that they did not notice a third person enter the kitchen and lean against the door frame._

_"Ahem."_

_Instantly the two jumped apart at the sound emanating from the doorway. Heavy blushes covered the teen's cheeks. The two looked over to find Eddward leaning up against the frame, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. "B-brother Eddward… My, a-aren't you h-home early." _

_Dee tried to smile through her nervousness. She could just hear Eddward scolding her. _

_"Too early apparently." A small smirk touched Eddward's mouth. Dee paled even further. From where Kevin stood, he could clearly see a mental conversation going on between the two siblings. In a matter of minutes Dee went from looking extremely pale to being a bright red tomato._

_"So… Should I like, leave or whatever?"_

_Eddward smirked darkly. He offered a shrug. "Why don't you and I have a conversation about my baby sister? Hmm?"_

{End Memory}

Kevin shuttered from the memory. Eddy saw the action, and took it upon himself to try and make Kevin even more uncomfortable. With a smirk, the short teen wrapped an arm around Dee's neck and gave her cheek a sloppy kiss. In an instant Kevin's blood was boiling. He clenched his hands into fists, grinding his teeth openly.

Within seconds Dee was at his side, holding his fists tightly. "Kevin please. May I speak with you? Up. Stairs?" She did not wait for an answer, ushering Kevin up the staircase as she gave a wave to her friends and sibling.

Once the two of them were alone in her room, Dee crossed her arms. "You were really going to hit Eddy?" She walked across the room, pulling a pack of disinfectant wipes off her desk. After thoroughly cleansing her cheek, she tossed the cloth into her waste bin and continued to glare at her boyfriend.

"What did you want me to do?! He kissed you dammit!"

Dee tensed up at the volume of Kevins voice.

"I expect you not to be cruel to show you care."

Kevin's eye twitched from irritation. "Well you know how the song goes. I gotta be cruel to be kind."

Dee huffed and scoffed as music filled her bedroom.

She couldn't help herself. The words just came out as if she had no control. A hand flew to her mouth, as she tried to keep the song from leaving her mouth. Kevin simply stared at her in confusion; numerous questions filled his mind, but were quickly dismissed at the sight of Dee struggling to control the way her words were formed.

"Oh, I can't take another heartache,

Though you say you're my friend, I'm at my wits' end!

You say you're love is bona fide,

But that don't coincide with the things that you do

And when I ask you to be nice, you say…"

Though the words were muffled by her hand Kevin was able to make them out all the same.

"Dee—" She cut him off, placing the hand that covered her mouth over his. Music that seemed to come from nowhere filled her room as Dee once again began singing.

"You've gotta be

Cruel to be kind in the right measure,

Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign,

Cruel to be kind means that I love you,

Baby, you've gotta be cruel to be kind."

Dee removed her hand, crossing the room to sit on her bed; she placed her head in her hands as the lyrics took over once again.

"Well I do my best to understand dear,

But you still mystify, and I want to know why.

I pick myself up off the ground

To have you knock me back down again and again!

And when I ask you to explain, you say…"

She gestured to him, hoping he would join in the song, but instead the moment he opened his mouth she was singing again.

"You've gotta be

Cruel to be kind in the right measure,

Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign,

Cruel to be kind means that I love you,

Baby, you've gotta be cruel to be kind.

Well I do my best to understand dear,

But you still mystify, and I want to know why.

I pick myself up off the ground

To have you knock me back down again and again!

And when I ask you to explain, you say

You've gotta be

Cruel to be kind in the right measure,

Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign,

Cruel to be kind means that I love you,

Baby, you've gotta be cruel to be kind..."

The moment the music ended, Dee curled up, half way through the song an odd sort of tugging sensation had started in the pit of her stomach. It hurt, a small bit, but was mostly just annoying. Kevin sighed, crossing the room in a few short strides; he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Dee –" His sentence went unfinished as the same bright blinding light that had taken them away from their rightful universe returned, engulfing both bodies. Only Dee's screams of pain could be heard as the two were ripped away from the musical universe, not even twenty-four hours from having arrived.

Something in Kevin's gut told him they were not heading home.

**{~:~}**

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two.**

**Chapter three shall be out soon. **

**Please Review! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own any songs/characters/ or cartoons mentioned or themed in this fanfic!**

**Please no Flames!**

**Reviews are motivation!**

**Oh last thing, last chap. Said the last song was supposed to be in a hall… creative rights! Love MissFiolee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Save me...

Dee stumbled out of her newest bed. She was clenching the nightshirt she wore, a scream escaped her throat. The pain was becoming more intense as jumps began to take more time to happen. Three more universes had been added to a growing list of adventures.

The latest having found Dee shoved into the role of a princess in a Renaissance era. Kevin had been her knight in shining armor. She had laughed at the irony. Even back in their universe she had always found Kevin to be gallant.

Once the screams had died, and the pain ebbed, she gasped for breath. She had learned quickly during the second jump, that she was the one receiving all the pain; from what she still had not discovered. What she had learned though, was that by writing on her skin the plans she had begun to make for a new machine that would hopeful bring them back to normal.

Finally, when Dee was able to stand upright, no pain or lack of breathes hindering her. She took her first look around her new room, she was greeted by chrome and more technology then she had ever seen in her wildest dreams.

There was a moment in her mind, a short lived, fangirl screaming moment. Dee had so many thoughts, questions, plans and ideas as to what she could do with all of the technology presented in front of her. She took a half step, the entire floor lit up in different colors depending on where she stepped. A grin broke out over her face as she began dancing around the room. She quickly discovered that different dance moves brought up different colors.

After a half hour of playing with her floor and a full spectrum of memories, Dee was pulled from her fascination by a knock at her bedroom door. "Kevin..." She smiled, quickly pushing a button on the frame. When the door opened, however, she was met with blue hair, dark eyes, and a smirk that caused her stomach to plummet. "…Marcus…"

The boy in front of her leaned himself against doors frame. "Hello _darling._" Dee felt like her skin was crawling.

"What are you doing here Marcus?" She tried to make herself look less fragile. She crossed her arms, lifted her chin a bit higher, and gave the darkest glare she could muster.

Marcus feigned hurt. "Do I need a reason to come see my girlfriend?"

Dee wanted to gag. Instead she forced a smile, taking deep breaths before answering.

"If you _had_ a girlfriend," She looked him up and down before continuing venomously. "Or in your case a _boyfriend._" It took all her mental power not to burst out laughing the instant a deep blush crawled up his cheeks.

The façade she had created for herself fell in a mere ten seconds. A total of three things happened in those ten seconds. The first was a hand wrapping itself around Dee's throat, to which she began to panic. The second left Dee gasping as her body was slammed into the door frame, both closing the door and causing the button behind her to malfunction; which resulted in the third, much to her distress as she was now locked in a room with someone who resembled a provoked animal in her eyes. Oxygen was being cut off, as the hand around her neck tightened.

The last thing she remembered thinking, was a small prayer that Kevin would come for her quickly.

{~:~}

Kevin's wakening to the new universe of technology and advancement was completely different in comparison to Dee's. Rather than waking in a comfortable bed, in a wondrous tech-savvy home, Kevin wake in a cell chained to a cement wall. However the worse part of it all was the people chained up next to him.

On one side, passed out and covered in dried blood were Ed and Eddy. Ed, at first glance looked worse for wear, but if Kevin really looked closely he could see that Eddy was beaten severally. He swallowed hard as the memories of what had happened to all of them played through his mind. They had become criminals for trying to keep _her_ safe.

Kevin hung his head, his counterpart had failed, leaving Dee somewhere with a psychotic Kanker.

A noise from his other side caught Kevin's attention. It was a strange sort of growling agonizing groan of pain. His eyes met a single Cyan; he felt his blood run cold.

"Eddward, what are you doing in here?" His throat was dry.

"Kevin." Eddward hissed quietly as he continued to pry at the shackles on his wrists. "You do not recall I take it then? I tried to assist you and the imbeciles in rescuing Eddeen from that damned tower." He look as though he was just about to give up on the iron clamp that held his shackle together, when something snapped and the heavy metal fell to the ground. Eddward sat back, rubbing his hands together for a just a moment before turning his attention to Kevin.

"He knows she isn't our Eddeen. We've all seen the break in dimensional flux that took this dimensions Kevin and Dee."

Kevin could only stare at Eddward. He was not quite sure how to processes this new information. He and Dee had replaced the originals?

_None of the other universes or dimensions –or whatever, none of the other Eddwards had ever said anything about knowing this happened… I have to tell Dee._

"I have to get out of here. I need to find her Eddward… If that fucking bastard…" Kevin could not bring himself to finish his sentence. The thought of anything, perverted or otherwise befalling _his_ little dork was almost too much for the redhead to handle.

With this startling revelation, Kevin allowed Eddward to bust him out of the holding cell with promises to Ed that someone would come back for him and Eddy.

{~:~}

Dee was struggling to stay conscious under the extreme pain coursing through her frail body. Her cries were muffled outside of the newest machine she had been hooked up to. Yet inside the sound proof glass surrounding her, the voice of her tormentor echoed loudly.

"He won't stay with you." With each sentence another fragment was pulled from its resting place in the soft tissue of Dee's skin. "When the moment comes he will turn on you."

Another fragment, more screaming; she felt like her throat was bleeding from how raw it had all become. Her tears had long since dried up. She begged for her consciousness to leave her, so that she would longer have to hear the very doubts she had carried with her spoken out loud. Dee was ashamed to admit, even to herself, that she questioned Kevin.

"I speak only the truth. You know that Eddeen. He may try to save you in this dimension, but what happens when you both come to a point at which he has to choose? Do you honestly think he would choose you over himself?" Dee whimpered in reply. "I think that is enough for now. Let us leave my darling to rest."

Dee was only vaguely aware of a door opening, of footsteps leaving the room, and that at last she was left to slip into unconsciousness that seemed to never come.

However the happiness of being numb to the world only lasted for a few moments. Almost as soon as Dee drifted away, she was brought back by several sever stabs of pain entering her body. She managed to open her eyes just long enough to see the metal fragments flying back into her body. They were embedding themselves into her skin once again.

A broken sob escaped her lips as the last fragment buried itself deeper into her skin them the rest. It was then that she finally lost her hold, which she fell into darkness with just a glitter of hope that Kevin would find her.

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_Welcome back to Miss Fiolee's corner!_**

**_Thank you to everyone reading! And to those who reviewed._**

**_Reviews are inspiration! _**

**_So for anyone who didn't get it: MARCUS=MARIE_**

**_Although he is a much more twisted male version of her._**

**_But meh!_**

**_I hoped you all enjoyed chapter three._**

**_ I can't wait to see everyone in chapter four as we conclude the events in this futuristic dimension._**


End file.
